In times of fragile peace
by DistantSong
Summary: A little fic about zweilts set after the battle against Reiga. Pairings: Toko/Tsukumo, Hotsuma/Shusei and Luka/Yuuki


„Hey, Toko-chan." The young woman who was sitting in the living room, reading some magazine, turned her head towards the silver haired boy who just called out her name. The girl named Toko gave him a small smile which soon spread across her face. She put aside the magazine she was reading and called out for the boy:

„Tsukumo-kun. Come here!"she waved him to come, smiling even with her golden eyes. The boy's face, Tsukumo's face, lighted up when she called him. He came to her and sat beside her, removing the magazine. „You needed me, Tsukumo-kun?"she asked, taking the hand of her brother and leaning on to his shoulder. She inhaled his manly scent and smiled for herself.

„No. I just...wanted to spend some time with you."he smiled, kissing her hair. Toko pressed herself to him even more. Tsukumo leaned on the sofa as she cuddled up to him. They were silent for a moment, but then Tsukumo spoke with a worried voice. „Do you think this will ever end?"

Toko raised her head to look into Tsukumo's eyes. „Of course it will!"she answerd with the same cheerfulness. „Yuuki-kun will help us win and we will finally live at peace. Luka and Yuuki. Hotsuma and Shusei. Senshiro and Kuroto. Me and you. Everything will be alright."

„But...what if it doesn't? What if I die, Toko-chan? What will you do? Or what if Shusei or Hotsuma..."

„Tsukumo!"the girl jumped, giving him a small slap on the face. Tsukumo wasn't really surprised by her actions. He knew his sister so good that he could predict her every move. They were close, like twins or maybe even closer. Sometimes there was more than just a sibling love in their glances, touches, words...but neither of them find it strange nor the others did. They found it normal for them. „Tsukumo, don't say something like that!"his sister yelled, teary-eyed. Her small form was shaking as she fought with tears. „Hotsuma...Hotsuma would die without Shusei! He...Hotsuma loves Shusei as much as I love you! Why do you...why do you think about dying?! Why? Now when we have this fragile peace?! Tsukumo! I...you mustn't die. I will not be able to live, even if we finally had peace, I...I would never be at peace."

„Toko-chan..."he whispered. „I...didn't want to cause you any pain. I was just wondering...I wanted to tell you that I would like you to continue living if I, somehow, die in the war that's following. I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you." Tsukumo stroked his sister's cheek and kissed her brow at the same time. „I won't die."he continued, smiling. „Don't worry. We all have Yuuki-kun's crosses. It saved me once, why couldn't it again? Ne, Toko-chan, we will be okay. Everyone will be okay. I'm sorry I asked you that. It was so foolish of me. Toko-chan." His sister just stared at his innocent face. Tsukumo was like a little white puppy, she often liked to compare him to a little fella they once saw on the street. The soft white puppy who lost it's way. Tsukumo immediately took him and gave him his precious snacks. He even helped him to find his way home. Toko saw something in the eyes of that puppy that reminded her of her brother. It was probably that innocent look both of them carried and strong will to continue even when everything may be lost. But, unlike the puppy, Tsukumo wasn't fragile. He was strong. Strong enough for both of them. But, he was foolish, so he needed her to take care of him and watch over him. It was her duty. Duty she assigned to herself since they were kids. She would protect him. Even for the price of her life.

„It's okay, Tsukumo-kun. I'm sorry I reacted so impulsively."she smiled sweetly, hugging him. „I trust you. I believe you would never leave me."

„I wouldn't Toko-chan. Never." The girl cuddled up to him again.

„Ne, why don't we play some game? If you win I do whatever you want and if you win you do whatever I want!"she squealed. Tsukumo smiled at her happiness. For it he was ready to do anything.

„You will do exactly everything I want?"he asked coming up with a plan. He loved making his sister blush and this idea of his would be a real success.

„Hai! E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g!"

Tsukumo smiled at her words. „Well then...would Toko-chan agree to marry me if I win her game?"

Toko's face went red in an instant. Her eyes widened and she stopped smiling, instead, she bit her lower lip and stared at Tsukumo who was smiling down at her like an angel. A moment later, Toko's voice echoed through the mansion.

„Tsukumo! How dare you tease me in such manner?! I will show you who you're kidding with!"she threw her laughing brother on the sofa and started tickling him. Tsukumo didn't even try to fight back. Hotsuma and Shusei, who were just on the way to Shusei's room, took a moment to stare and the happy couple. Of the two, only Shusei was smiling, Hotsuma was obviously bored and he pitied Tsukumo for being unable to resist Toko. She often made fun of Hotsuma, she often had right but Hotsuma was too much of a man to admit it, that's why he thought she was annoying. But he loved her, as a friend, of course.

„Aren't they lovely, Hotsuma?"Shusei asked. Hotsuma looked at his brown haired pair, smiling. He only smiled near Shusei or while looking at him. He was his whole life.

„If you say so."he said when he fixed his gaze upon the pair who was now kissing.

„They are."Shusei said, continuing to climb the stairs. Hotsuma followed him. „But we're cuter."Hotsuma went red and tried to hide his face from Shusei. But Shusei was able too see it due to his god's eyes, so he just smiled for himself.

They climbed up the stairs and entered his room. Hotsuma sat himself on Shusei's bed and his pair went to the window, to stare at the garden. He saw Yuuki and Luka with Sodom, walking through the labyrint of rose bushes. Yuuki was smiling, playing tag with Sodom. Even Luka seemed happy.

„When do you think Luka will tell Yuuki about their past life?"he asked Hotsuma out of sudden.

„Don't know. Don't care. His choice."Hotsuma said. He was playing his usual games while lying flat on Shusei's bed.

„But they seem so happy. They would've been even happier if he told him."Shusei continued.

„Shusei, you forgot that Yuuki is now a man. You don't know how will he react."

Shusei sighed and then smiled upon realising how smart Hotsuma sounded. He always told him those games will make him dumb, and still he thought he was right. He moved from his spot near the window and went to his bed to lie next to Hotsuma. He set his pillow in the most comfortable position and lied down next to Hotsuma. Hotsuma looked at him with the corner of his eye and noticed that Shusei was staring at him.

„What?"he asked.

„It's nothing. I'm just wondering when will you go to sleep."Shusei replied.

„Don't know. I won't be long so, don't worry."Hotsuma assured him. Shusei just smiled and closed his eyes.

„When you finish, don't go. I will be too lazy to go to your room in the morning so I could wake you up."he said, before he drifted into sleep. Hotsuma just rolled his eyes and continued to play. Soon after, Hotsuma lost the game he was playing, so he turned his gameboy off and draw himself closer to Shusei, hugging his waist.

„Yuuki!"Luka called his past life lover with such care that it couldn't miss nobody's ears. The young boy whose hair color resembled that of Toko's, stopped running and, instead, came back to Luka's side, smiling.

„What is it Luka? Are you sleepy?"Luka shook his head and smiled down at the boy.

„No. I was wondering if you were tired from all the running."he voiced his thoughts. Yuuki smiled at his concern.

„I'm fine, Luka."he answerd.

„But I could use some sleeeep."yawned a boy with strange looking ears and tail. He had two small canines that were peeping from his mouth. His name was Sodom. Yuuki smiled at the boy and hugged his shoulders.

„Then you should go to my room to have some rest. Luka and I will come shortly after."he said.

„Right."Sodom nooded and ran in the mansion, spinning around. Yuuki watched him leaving with a smile on his face.

„I suppose you want to talk to me about something."Luka said. Yuuki set his gaze upon him, shaking head.

„No. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you." Yuuki moved himself to Luka's side. He took his hand and rested his head on Zess' shoulder. Luka just smiled down at him. This boy version of Yuuki was no different from the girl version, both of them loved to rest their heads on Luka's shoulders and they both loved to sleep while holding Luka's hand. Luka loved them both, in fact, he loved Yuuki's soul no matter what gender it was. He will always love him. Him, no one else. „Ne, Luka, do you think Toko-chan and Tsukumo-kun will marry one day?" Luka looked at his lover who had his eyes closed. He didn't know where this question came from but he was willing to answer.

„They will."he simply said.

„I think so too."Yuuki inhaled. „Hotsuma and Shusei? What do you think of them?"

„They will, also."

Yuuki smiled and Luka thought he knew where this was going. „What about you? Will you marry one day?"

Luka shrugged. „I don't know."

„Why? Do you not have someone you like?"Yuuki was persistent.

„I have. But I don't know if he sees me in that way."Luka was honest.

„Why don't you ask him?"

Luka sighed in hoplessness. „It's not that simple. He means too much to me and I don't want to lose him."

Yuuki raised his head towards Luka. „But like this you will never know." Luka smiled.

„It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with him I'm satisfied."

Suddenly, Yuuki yawned and coverd his mouth. Luka laughed at how cute he looked. Yuuki gave him an apologetic smile.

„I think you should go to sleep."Luka said.

„But I'm not tired! I just wanna spend some more time with you..."Yuuki pleaded, clutching onto Luka's hand. Luka removed his hand and took Yuuki in his arms, bridal style. Yuuki's cheeks went red.

„Z-Zess what are you doing?!"he asked in an embarassed tone.

„Getting you to bed."Luka replied while opening the door. „There is a plenty of time you can spend with me. Tommorrow. I need to take care of you, so, you're going to sleep."

They were already upstairs, in front of Yuuki's room when Luka put him down. They entered the room and saw Sodom sleeping on the couch Luka usually slept on. Yuuki's cheeks got a little pink because he knew what it meant. Luka will have to sleep with him, in his bed. Luka, who wasn't even thinking about his place to sleep, went to Yuuki's side of bed and removed his covers.

„Come, slip in."he told him.

Yuuki made some small steps towards the bed, hiding his face from Luka. He slipped inside the covers and put them over himself. Luka sat himself in the chair next to his bed and gave him his hand. Yuuki took it, like he always did.

„Luka?"he called him with his eyes closed.

„What is it?" Zess answerd.

„You can sleep next to me, if you want."he buried his face into covers while saying that. Luka couldn't help but smile. He stroked his head softly and kissed his brow.

„I will, now go to sleep."he assured him. Yuuki smiled.

Later, when Luka thought Yuuki was fast asleep, he came to the other side of the bed and lied- with his back turned towards him- slighty away from him in order to give him some privacy if he wanted to turn or something. But Yuuki, who wasn't asleep at all, acted as if he was sleeping, so he turned in his sleep and pressed his chest against Luka's back. He put a hand on his and intertwined their fingers. Luka smiled, now well aware that Yuuki wasn't sleeping. But he did nothing. Just pressed their fingers together even more.


End file.
